


What 'Bots Hide in Their Sock drawers

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack drags Miko away from the brewing fight between the Autobots he has no idea what they might find...<br/>Christmas Special</p>
            </blockquote>





	What 'Bots Hide in Their Sock drawers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the line "Let's got see what the giant robots hide in their sock drawers." It's kinda tickled my brain ever since, there may be more alternate scenes, but this one seemed appropriate for the time of year, and i like the idea of Bulkhead being the bot to believe in Santa.

“ _Let’s see what the robots hide in their sock drawers?_ ” Miko said following Jack through the corridors looking up at the ceiling, everything was so big here, she wondered if there were any bots bigger than the boss bot that these corridors were built for. “You couldn’t come up with a better excuse to drag me away than that?” She folded her arms and pretending that she wasn’t too stoked to be mad at him.

“You never know maybe they have something cool hidden away here.” Jack reasoned, from the little she knew about him he was all too _reasonable_ like an adult whose body just hadn’t caught up yet, he even had a job at the fast food place in the middle of town, how boring.

They found a room with a large metal bed in it, she wondered if they actually slept or if it was just for decoration, maybe they powered down for a few hours every night?

“Woah.” Jack said and walked over to what must have been an engine part or something laying on the table beside the bot bed. “Wonder if this is an alien robot alarm clock?” He said as though it would interest her.

“Duh, they have computers for brains, they could just set an alarm in their head.”

“Maybe. Gives a new meaning to body clock I guess.” He replied shrugging and staring to climb down from the table. Miko stared at something under the bed that caught her eye.

“No way.” It was impossible, but she was already going to check. Jack asked her what she had found and was already hurrying to help spread the fabric, it looked like several mismatched blankets all stapled together…

“A sock? Seriously?” Miko said unsure if she should sigh at the mundane item or laugh at the absurdity of a robot wearing this… gaudy, ill-sized mutation.

They brought the sock to the control room to ask if it belonged to anyone.

“Hey, what were you doing in my room?” the big green one asked, Bulkhead?

“This is yours?” Miko and the doc-bot said together.

“Well, it’s nearly Christmas, and I heard there’s a human who climbs down chimney’s to give presents to people who have been good, and well, what could be gooder than kicking ‘Con tailpipe?” he answered.

“We don’t have a chimney!” Ratchet said exasperated with the prevailing stupidity.

“We have a missile silo.”

“Like the world’s biggest chimney!” Miko added.

“So a little human is going to break into our base in the middle of the night to leave Bulkhead presents in a sock?” Arcee asked holding the offending garment as though it may have been worn.

“It’s a stocking, I made it myself.”

 _‘We can tell.’_ No one had the heart to say.

 

On Christmas morning all the bot’s were suitably shocked to enter the main hangar and find the stocking Bulkhead had hung up next to the comm centre, bulging with packages.

“Heh, toldja’ so.” He said before settling down to open them.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all!


End file.
